User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Legendary cards
So The Legendary cards are the rarest cards in the game, some are OP and some sucks, today I'm going to rank all of the Legendaries 12. Sparky Why you? We all know it's obvious. Sparky doesn't have enough HP for 6 elixir, a rocket can easily destroy sparky, the damage is impressive, but it's charge always gets reset by zap, lightning and ice spirit (3 popular cards) and it gets easily overwhelmed. Sorry sparky, but you ain't 100% useless, keep bringing up your funny moments! 11. Ice Wizard While the ice wizard is pretty decent, costing only 3 elixir and slowing down troops, ice wizard is just too weak to 1 shot SKELETONS! Ice Wizard used to be considered OP, but since E Wiz appeared he became almost useless and gets outshined. A Buff for the ice wizard's damage will bring back his former glory. 10. Inferno Dragon After the recent buff, Inferno Dragon had became WAYYYYYYYYYYY BETTER! And i really underestimated him before, but now, he's amazing at taking out tanks, it looks like instant retarget, but just like sparky zap lightning and ice spirit can reset it's damage tier, making it not so great compared with other legendaries 9. Princess Just like the Ice Wizard, Princess used to be OP, but ever since October 20th last year, Log got buffed and it's one of the top meta card since then, princess had fallen cause Log is the best counter to her, she's still very decent, having a very high damage and insane range, but she really need a HP buff 8. Lava Hound Glad to see it fall........ as I'm a Balloon Hater, Lava Hound is Balloon's best partner, if it falls, balloon falls. But still, Lava hound is very good paired with Mega Minion, Lumberjack and the dragons, but the 7 elixir weaken this card a lot as the lava pups can be knocked down by arrows, and the Hound doesn't deal enough damage, just like the ice wizard, but he's still overall very balanced. 6. Lumberjack and Bandit So i had a hard time deciding both Lumberjack and Bandit, so i decide to let them tie as 6th place, as both of them are very decent. LJ only cost 4 elixir, very fast, very strong and had a free rage spell, while the bandit only cost 3 elixir, very fast, not as strong as LJ, but can be invincible while dashing, but they both have the same weakness: Not enough HP and easy to overwhelm. But other than that, they both are very unique and useful. 5. Log WHAT??? LOG IS ONLY AT 5TH PLACE????????????????? Yes, it's just 5th. Why? Log had suffered from quite amount of nerfs, and the latest night witch had hurt it too ash the log can only roll over her, not her bats. I'm happy with the fix so that it can place on top of buildings, but now bandit is easier to dodge the log and Zap is usually better. The Log is still very special, being the only spell that can knockvback big guys, and it's the princess's and the swarms' nightmare, so the log is still useful, despite only being 5th. 4. E Wiz Being one shotted by the fireball made E Wiz totally underpowered, but since the HP buff the Electro Wizard became the top meta, having a ZAP! when spawned, and since he only cost 2 elixir (The Zap cost 2 and he cost 2 making his overall cost 4), he deals ton of damage, stunning troops and moves fast, the Electro Wizard definetly worth evry drop of elixir cost, well it definetly needs a damage nerf. 3. Night Witch Despite the nerf i still hate the night witch a ot, haviing an insane damage per strike, Good HP and SPAWNS BATS, meaning that Mini PEKKA will be killed by her, but it's worse than i thought, Lumberjack also gets wrecked by her! That's why LJ didn't reach the top 5, but back to the night witch, it can stop Balloons, LJ, Inferno dragon and even more, the night witch is definetly a nightmare, oh, and by the way, GOOD NIGHT! 2. Graveyard Ohhhhhhhhhh................... another nightmare, graveyard has been so far the most successful legendary, costing 5 elixir you can choose to spawn skeletons anywhere in the map, and it spawns skeletons quickly, especially if it's tanked, GOOD NIGHT! If it was, you'd better hope you got Valkyrie, Witch or executioner to stop it. Pretty OP, WHY DIDN"T SUPERCELL NERF THE GRAVEYARD YET?????? 1. Miner And the winner is the Miner, the miner is just so verstaile, costing only 3 elixir, and it can pair well with all legendaries in this lis (Except the log for sure), he appears anywhere and can chip down a lot of damage, he's also the only 3 tanky legendary along with lava hound and inferno dragon. In my opinion he's much better than the Knight, making him the best legendary So I'm sure there's a lot of disagreement, so feel free to comment down your thoughts Category:Blog posts